


Gym Class Heroes

by myfeelingsareintense



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Themes, Kissing, M/M, Teasing, alex gets hurt but it's nothing bad i assure you, alex is literally me in gym class, but monty finds it adorable, i can't do sports, just a short little fic based on tumblr prompts, monty gets a little handsy, no smut though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfeelingsareintense/pseuds/myfeelingsareintense
Summary: When it comes to gym class, Monty stands out. He's a natural athlete, and he looks...distracting, to say the least. Alex hates gym class, but Monty makes him learn to love it.Based on the tumblr prompts: "Fuck you." "Not with that attitude." and "I know you are so athletically challenged that it’s pathetic, but I’m going to keep picking you for my team in gym class because you’re cute"





	Gym Class Heroes

Some kids lived for gym class. Other kids dreaded it the whole day. Monty fell into the former category, but Alex hated it. To be fair, Monty’d always been drawn to sports. He loved being active and the feeling of community within a team. Gym class was a great break from the rest of his classes, some of which bored him so much he got restless and jittery. He called it boredom jitters. 

 

Alex chuckled at his boyfriend. “That’s literally what restlessness is. That word has already been invented,” he commented as he and Monty walked into the gym to line up for attendance. 

 

“Yeah, but boredom jitters sounds cooler.” He grinned, punching Alex lightly in the arm.

 

Alex rolled his eyes as their gym teacher, Mrs. Hillman, blew her whistle and announced they’d be playing kickball today. Alex groaned under his breath, and Monty chuckled, wrapping his arm subtly around Alex’s upper back, squeezing his shoulders. They weren’t the biggest PDA couple, but sometimes they showed subtle displays of affection. Alex automatically leaned into the touch and rested his head on Monty’s chest. Mrs. Hillman, noticing their sudden touchiness, gave them a warning look. It wasn’t that she was homophobic, just that she didn’t allow couples to be too affectionate in her class. It was easily understandable. One time, a couple ditched the class when they were running outside on the track to go make out underneath the bleachers. Apparently, things had escalated quickly, and not only did the kids get in trouble, but Mrs. Hillman did too. 

 

Monty gave Alex shoulders a reassuring squeeze before dropping his arm. “Mr. De la Cruz, you’re captain today. Ms. Holland, you too.” Sherri looked a little surprised, but she quickly smiled and joined Monty as they stood in front of the class.

 

“You can pick first,” Sherri offered.

 

Monty nodded. “Okay. Alex, you’re on my team.” Alex looked down at his feet and shuffled forward. It wasn’t totally unexpected, but he also felt self conscious. It was no secret that Alex was athletically challenged, and he could feel the scoffs and the eye rolls of the jocks directed at him as he walked to stand near Monty.

 

After the teams were picked, they moved into their positions in the gym. Sherri’s team was kicking first, so Monty’s team was in the field. Monty was playing first base, the same position that they played in baseball. Alex, however, stood behind him in left field, as out of the way as possible. He hated kickball. Not only was it boring, but if the ball happened to come near him and he didn’t even make the effort to catch it, the jocks on his team would send him dirty looks. Alex’s objective in gym class was basically to avoid playing as much as possible, while still looking like he was making the effort to contribute. It was a struggle.

 

Alex always internally cringed when he noticed one of the jocks were up to kick. The other unathletic kids in class usually didn’t hit far into the outfield, and he could count on the infield catching the ball. The jocks, however, often kicked far into the outfield. It always made Alex a little nervous, though he kept his arms crossed and his stance seemingly casual and uncaring. 

 

Monty, however, was on the balls of his feet the whole game. Alex didn’t miss the way Monty was completely captivated. It was honestly endearing, the way he took a small step forward someone moved to kick the ball. The way he bounced on the balls of his feet, his knees always slightly bent and ready to move. Monty was in his element. The sunlight was highlighting a few captivating freckles at the back of his neck, and Alex couldn’t help but let his mind wonder a bit...damn, his boyfriend was really attractive when he was in deep concentration like this. He licked his lips subconsciously.

 

That was the moment when the kickball hit him square in the face. Fuck. He stood still, blinking in surprise. He should’ve seen this coming really. He wasn’t paying attention, and balls seemed to have an attraction to his face. He always ended up getting injured somehow in gym class. Just another reason to hate it.

 

Despite the game continuing once the gym teacher saw that he was okay, Monty jogged over to him, leaving his position. He heard someone grumble about it, but Alex was too busy feeling humiliated to care. It wasn’t that the ball actually hurt him, but the sound of the ball hitting his face seemed to echo around the gym. It was humiliating. 

 

He felt Monty lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. “You know you’re supposed to catch the ball with your hands, right? Not your face,” he teased, a playful smirk on his face.

 

Alex kept his eyes peeled on the ground, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment. Still, he couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face at Monty’s banter. “Fuck you,” he muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

Monty’s hand fell from his shoulder, slowly down his spine, teasing goosebumps onto his skin. He shuddered. Monty’s hand rested at the small of his back, rubbing teasing circles into his back. “Not with that attitude,” Monty whispered lowly, winking. It wasn’t like him to tease like this in public, and that made it just that much harder for Alex not to get turned on. He shifted his gym shorts discreetly. Of course, Monty noticed. “Noticed you checking me out earlier. Be careful, Standall, or I might get the idea that you have a crush on me.”

 

Alex rolled his eyes, but it didn’t hold his usual snark. Monty’s fingers were resting just above his waistband. He gave into the touch, leaning into him just slightly. Fuck, he needed to get a hold of himself. Monty was doing dangerous things to him, and it would be nearly impossible to hide his erection in his gym shorts. This was probably the worst situation to get turned on in. Fucking gym class.

 

He turned and placed his hand on Monty’s chest. He protested, “Monty,  _ fuck,  _ you–” 

 

“Standall! De la Cruz! What are you doing back there?” Mrs. Hillman shouted from the sidelines. The class turned to stare at them, and Alex stumbled backwards awkwardly. Monty was unfazed and turned on his boyish charm that teachers seemed to love. He smiled politely. “I was just checking up on Alex. He said he’s feeling dizzy, and I was thinking that maybe he should go to the nurse.”

 

Mrs. Hillman raised an eyebrow, and Monty shot Alex a look. Knowing that Monty probably had a scheme to get them out of class, he played along, giving his best impression of a head injury. He grabbed at his forehead, blinking rapidly. “I’m not feeling very well.” He bit his lip and shifted his balance clumsily, trying to act dizzy.

 

Mrs. Hillman stared them down for a moment. “Alright, go. But Monty, I expect you back here as soon as you get him there and checked out.” 

 

He nodded, grabbing Alex and leading him slowly out the gym. “What are you doing?” Alex asked as soon as they were in the hallway and the coast was clear.

 

“Shhhh,” Monty shushed him, pulling him into the nearest bathroom. He pulled Alex up against a wall, caressing his cheeks. Alex’s heart thumped in his chest, and he could feel himself melting into Monty’s touch all over again. Monty smiled at him lovingly. “I know you are so athletically challenged that it’s pathetic, but I’m going to keep picking you for my team in gym class because you’re cute. And it’s cute how you get all flustered when I tease you.” His fingers trailed down Alex’s chest slowly, falling under the hem of his shirt, scratching lightly at his stomach. Alex groaned, pushing back into the wall. “Like the way you’re teasing me right now?” he muttered, a hint of playful annoyance in his voice.

 

“Yeah, exactly like that.” Monty smirked, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend. They kissed and they moaned and by the end of it all, Alex legitimately felt dizzy. It wasn’t so hard to convince the nurse that their flushed faces were from participating in gym class, instead of their other recreational activities. In some ways, gym class offered the perfect excuses to get away for a bit on days where they were both feeling especially needy. After that, Alex felt a special affection for gym class that he never had before. Monty always looked so attractive when he was playing sports, and well, while Alex didn’t have that natural ability the way Monty did, Monty somehow still found him absolutely irresistible. So much so that Monty even taught him a few ‘pointers’ even outside of school. Alex’s dad was overjoyed when he told him that Monty was teaching him how to play baseball. What Alex’s dad didn’t know was just how Monty was teaching him to run the bases. 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Thanks for reading, I appreciate it. 
> 
> This was also posted on my tumblr @varsityleatherbluejacket


End file.
